Throughout the ages music has demonstrated the ability for sound to influence an individual's state of being. Musicians have intuitively produced compositions that elicit a wide range of emotional response. The science of psychoacoustics explores the processes underlying this phenomena. The psychoacoustic theory of the present invention incorporates a scientific method of influencing an individual's state of being through sound.
Several methods for using sound to induce altered states of being have previously been explored. Most of these efforts have dealt with techniques that incorporate measured physiological data, primarily Electroencephalograph (EEG) signals, into a stimulus to be introduced to the body. Encoding EEG frequency information into an audio stimulus to induce specific brain wave frequencies is a technique commonly found. Typically, these techniques employ a single frequency or a plurality of frequencies that are varied over time to linearly guide the brain waves to a desired frequency of vibration. Several known techniques for inducing altered states using vibrational stimuli based upon EEG brain wave information are shown, for example, in the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ 4,834,701 5,135,468 5,356,368 4,883,067 5,213,562 5,036,858 5,289,438 ______________________________________